


Flip the Coin of Janus

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Gift of the Gods [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: White is running out of time. She needs to make her decision now, or things will go worse from there. But who to choose to help her prevent the disaster?





	

White can feel it. Although she was aware that the mortals didn’t know it, she can feel powerful aura from the young leaf green man N. The man had a pure heart, unlike many people and Pokemon. Blinded by his abusive father, he truly believed what he was doing was good, even though she was very certain that her Pokemon comrades and acquaintances would throttle him when they hear his words. As he spoke words filled with an high air haughtiness to his opponent, a young man named Black, that not even Pearl and Dia’s lady friend can attain, he exuded a passive flame of dedication, one that can even say stubbornness, in his beliefs, one that she was certain Reshiram or Zekrom would choose to ally with.

 

She can also feel the young chocolate brown haired man Black aura pulsating, one of the more direct blazing determination that refuses to die even with rain, one that reminds her so much of her comrades Pearl and Y. Ever since he was a young child, he still held onto his dream, his infinite faith to fulfilling it driving him to be a brilliant young man. Usually, anyone his age would leave their oaths in the past, but he had made it this far, and all over a span of nine years. As he responded with such intensity, such certainty, to the words of his adversary, she knew that this is the hero that the Great Wise Dragons will choose. Such strangeness that both did not know just yet that they are so alike in many ways.

 

She now has two choices that will help awaken the other Dragon. Two heroes, two heroes with the gift of clear sight, two heroes she can ally to preserve this region, this world, from the clutches of Ghetsis. She has to choose. She had thought for too long that she would only need herself and Faitsu, with the occasional help of others, to stop the plan of the horrible man. Now she only had less than a year, with the days passing by too quickly, and now she has two choices, the other unchosen left in the hands of Faitsu.

 

Now, which one was more beneficial? Allying with the good intentioned but blind man N would mean it would be much more simpler to attack the cult’s leader within, and N was already planned to awaken one of the Dragons. However, it left the hole of assuring N to use them against his “father”, one he would be adamant to harm. Plus, if she chose to side with N, Faitsu might not be able to handle Black, having a merciful heart, and possibly might not able to convince her living friend to help them in their goals. Allying with the fiery-hearted but impatient young man Black on the other hand, would mean she will have more likely chance to actually bring down Ghetsis. But Black is a wild card, one only in pursuit of his own goals, and his impatience would also increase the chances of his downfall. She noticed while she was thinking, the two gentlemen had already parted to their paths, with Black thanking his Pokemon for the fight before continuing to his. She needed to choose now, or she will lose more time trying to find her champion. Contemplating for a few more minutes, she smiled and nodded at her decision then molted her Pidove disguise in favor of a teenage girl.

She then ran into the direction of the young man, who was already rushing to the next town.

She yelled, "Excuse me sir!?"

 

He turned sharply. “Yes!?” he responded loudly.

 

“You’re Black Shiro right?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Professor Juniper has asked me to tell you that your Pokedex is the only functional one and requests me to accompany you, that way she can secure that it will be more easily repaired in case it breaks,” she said smoothly. Yes, it was a lie, but as she known in life, lies are the stepping stones to success.

 

The young man didn’t think much of it, and nodded. “Sure! Just don’t stop me from trying to accomplish my dreams!”

 

White smiled. “That will be no problem.”


End file.
